


Дыши

by royalfye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/royalfye
Summary: Он сходит с ума в руках Эрвина, под тяжестью его тела; плавится под его взглядом.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 15





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448222) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



Леви потерян.

Он сходит с ума в руках Эрвина, под тяжестью его тела; плавится под его взглядом. Остатки самоконтроля ускользают сквозь непослушные пальцы, пока он пытается ухватиться за скользкую от пота спину Эрвина. Ими двумя движет настойчивая нужда — неистовая, ненасытная, нетерпеливая в своем желании достичь разрядки и облегчения.

Эрвин с силой входит в него, пот ручьями стекает по его телу. Леви поскуливает под ним, покрывает проклятьями вперемешку с мольбами, _ещё, блять, ещё, пожалуйста, сильнее, чёрт тебя дери, сильнее, ублюдок_. Он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось вечно — идеальный изнурительный ритм из жара, силы и желания. Но он слишком пылкий, слишком неистовый, слишком резкий. И Леви слишком поздно понимает, что не может контролировать нарастающее давление внизу живота. Он пытается оттянуть момент, но удовольствие накатывает быстрее, чем он думал.

— Эрвин... блять, Эрвин... — задыхается он в отчаянии и безысходности. Он знает, что ему нужно и чего хочет, но не в силах произнести ни слова. Но этого и не требуется. Эрвин слышит его. Он всегда чу́ток и прислушивается, даже если сам полностью отпустил себя — сбросил маски, выставляя себя беззащитным. Ничто не скроется от его внимания. Эрвин слышит непроизнесенную мольбу и откликается.

— Шшшш, Леви... Дыши. Постарайся ради меня.

Его ладонь смыкается вокруг шеи Леви. Всё вокруг замирает в моменте идеальной неподвижности. Выматывающее отчаяние и шум в голове Леви вмиг затихают, а на остальное словно наводят резкость — на жар тела Эрвина, на пронзительную синеву его глаз и пальцы, обхватывающие его напряженную шею.

Сжать. Сильнее.

Леви втягивает неглубокий вдох, откидывает голову и выгибает спину, обнажая своё горло. Всеобъемлющий жест доверия, узнанный и принятый. Леви чувствует, как Эрвин сильнее сжимает пальцы вокруг его шеи. Достаточно, чтобы Леви почувствовал, как начинает щипать в носу. Достаточно, чтобы он оставался в сознании. Все его внимание теперь сосредоточено на Эрвине и только на нем. В его действиях нет угрозы, ни следа жестокости или насилия. Но есть сила и контроль. Эрвину не нужно угрожать. Эрвин приказывает. Он приказывает и приветствует подчинение.

Это стоило Леви больши́х усилий, но теперь он подчиняется с охотой. Полностью отдаёт контроль Эрвину: всю свою устрашающую гордость и власть, всю силу, все отчаянное желание жить и бороться — он всё сдает на милость Эрвину, когда его покрытые заусенцами и чернильными пятнами пальцы сдавливают горло Леви.

Сжать. Сильнее.

Эрвин снова начинает двигаться, постепенно наращивая ритм, удерживая руку на шее Леви, изгиб его большого пальца попадает ровно под Левин подбородок, ладонь давит на горло, пальцы впиваются в нервы и сухожилия.

Давление в носу Леви возрастает, мир начинает покрываться дымкой по краям, постепенно исчезая, пока не остается ничего, кроме Эрвина. Его ладони, его жара, его воли.

— Сейчас. Кончи для меня сейчас, Леви.

Леви кончает, губы распахиваются в безмолвном крике, когда жар и давление становятся невыносимыми, — и мир растворяется в белом мареве.

***

— Просыпайся. Леви, очнись сейчас же.

Мягкий, словно шёлк, но меж тем приказной тон с нотками угрозы заставляет Леви сбросить завесу забвения.

Он приходит в себя задыхающимся, с широко открытыми глазами.

— Дыши, Леви. Постарайся для меня. Дыши медленно.

Леви медленно делает глубокий вдох, резкий приток кислорода кружит ему голову.

Эрвин убирает руку, но Леви ловит её за запястье.

— Подожди.

Эрвин улыбается и кладет ладонь обратно — под подбородок Леви. Расслабляет мышцы, нажатие лёгкое, словно обещание.

В такие моменты — только в такие моменты — Леви понимает, что такое абсолютный покой, находит облегчение в том, чтобы сдаться и отпустить. Иногда он думает, не так ли ощущается смерть, — как отдых, избавление, как доверие.

Эрвин коротко целует его в лоб. Леви закрывает глаза и отпускает.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для WTF Eruri 2018


End file.
